


An Ode to Wildflowers

by Comexii



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mipha's Grace (Legend of Zelda), Nonbinary Character, Protective Older Brothers, Reluctant Older Brother Legend, but with an added touch of projecting, inspired by the flood of little wild fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comexii/pseuds/Comexii
Summary: The Shrine of Resurrection was only one of the inventions from the ancient Sheikah, but it by far held the most mysteries. Uncovered only weeks before the Calamity struck, there was no time to find out its limitations or side effects. All they truly knew was its incredible healing capabilities.So when Calamity Ganon struck, and the Hero fell, they could only hope for the best as they laid him to rest for the next century. A risk to save their hero, their land, and their people.Out of all the predicted outcomes, though, the Hero returning as a child had to be the least expected. At least it got Purah some rupees.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Four & Wild (Linked Universe), Hyrule & Wild (Linked Universe), Legend & Wild (Linked Universe), Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe), Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 304





	An Ode to Wildflowers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Acting your age](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484676) by [Peachpuppycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachpuppycat/pseuds/Peachpuppycat). 



When Link first woke up, he was terrified. Everything was so much bigger than him, so scary, his first instinct was to hide. Eventually hunger and curiosity got the better of him, but those first few days would always be memories of fear.

He met the old man a day after he first left the cave. He was shocked to see Link at first, but he was kind and often gave him food. Link always felt nervous around the man despite his kindness. Something felt...off, but not off enough to chase him away. 

The answer came a few days later, after Link completed the four shrines and unlocked the slate runes. The old man's name was Rhoam, and he was a ghost king. Rhoam had been waiting on the plateau for the last hundred years, waiting for Link to wake up. He explained everything then, who Link was, where to go, what he was supposed to do. It was a shock, and it took a while for everything to sink in. Once it did, though, the fear had turned into determination. 

He went to Kakariko first to meet up with Impa. The town was quiet when he arrived, shocked at someone so young covered in gruesome scars. It took some convincing to be able to meet with the old Sheikah, but he managed to slip in. Impa was quiet when she saw him, her words heavy as if speaking them was weighing her down. She explained his quest in more detail, talking about the Divine Beasts and the Great Calamity. How it was his duty to free the Champions and Zelda, to defeat the Calamity once and for all. 

The terror had come back as she said that. 

Link steeled himself, and promised he would save Zelda. Impa truly looked her age after he had said that, eyes full of long held sorrow. He made another promise, then, to not let her down again. 

He set off a few days later, after gathering supplies in the town and awakening the Great Fairy Cotera. Hyrule was massive, overgrown and wild in the best way possible. Danger lurked around every corner, but the urge to explore overwhelmed what little caution he had. This led to a few incidents, one specifically involving a lynel and three broken ribs. Hylia, had he gotten so much grief from Teba on that one.

Over the course of half a year, he had freed all four Divine Beasts and recovered most of his memories. He learned he was supposed to be at least sixteen, not nine as Purah had told him when he had arrived in Hateno. He learned he was a strong, silent warrior who could take on most any challenge. And when he returned to Impa and got the last memory location, he learned he died.

He had disappeared for a week after that.

Soon after, though, he charged to Hyrule Castle, putting on a brave face as he defeated guardian after guardian. The Malice nearly suffocated him, feeding his feelings of terror and regret. It wasn't enough to stop him though, his guilt for failing Zelda keeping him upright. He made it to the throne room after an hour of searching, the Master Sword burning bright in his little hands.

The fight was one he'd never forget. The beast didn't look remotely human, a disgusting amalgamation of Malice and machinery. His fellow champions had weakened it significantly, and Zelda words of encouragement helped him keep his cool. Soon he had stood victorious in Hyrule fields, covered in blood and shaking so bad he could barely hold a sword. 

Zelda had turned to him with a joyous grin, tears in her eyes as she fell to her knees and scooped him in a hug. His brave façade had shattered, then, and the pair of them spent a good few minutes holding each other and crying their eyes out. It had been a long one hundred years, but now the two could build new lives in Hateno, and finally get some rest.

The first thing Time noticed when he woke up was the absence of Malon in his arms. It had been two days since they had left his Hyrule, but waking up alone always took a while to get used to. He sighed quietly to himself, letting the last of her warmth drift away before sitting up. He did so with a groan, his back sore and stinging from the hard ground and rocks. The soft glow of morning did nothing to brighten his mood, even accounting for how beautiful this new world was.

Time rubbed the last of sleep from his eye and looked over camp. The rest of the group was still asleep, with the exception of Warriors who had taken last shift. He gave a small wave, biting back a yawn that had Time chuckling. He quietly stood, making sure not to wake Wind, who had attached himself to him sometime in the night. Time smiled softly, ruffling the youngest's hair lightly before making his way to Warriors.

"Morning, Old Man," The captain teased, a smirk on his face. Time scoffed, giving him a good natured knock on the head. The younger laughed, pushing him away weakly. Neither were quite awake enough to really start playfighting, thank goodness. Warriors moved, giving Time enough space to sit, which he took gratefully.

They watched the world around them quietly, the sun rising and waking up more of the camp. Hyrule was the next to rise, having to detach himself from Legend before he could even sit up. Next was Legend, unsurprisingly, and Wind, who both decided to head down to a nearby stream to wash up before breakfast. The rest followed suit, leaving Sky sleeping like the dead. Even after two months of traveling, Time still hadn't gotten used to how the young man slept through almost anything.

"Who's turn is it to cook this time?" Four asked, stretching his arms behind his head. "I would actually like to eat this morning."

"Its Sky's turn, isn't it?" Wind yawned, drying his face on his sleeve. The group stared at the still sleeping hero, his snores seeming more prominent than ever.

"...Maybe we should just see what we can find." Twilight said, turning back to the rest. "There are apple trees a little ways back, we can pick a bunch off those and save 'em for a while."

"I'd rather do that than deal with you lot's idea of cooking first thing in the morning." Legend said, folding up his bedroll and setting it aside. "Especially after the disaster dinner became last night."

That send a shudder throughout the group, the memory of the odd stench and Hyrule's endless apologies making them all wilt a little. The traveler went pink and turned to pack his bag, ignoring the teasing stares aimed at his back.

Time chuckled softly at the scene. Hylia, had he gone fond for these boys. "Not a bad idea, Pup. Take the sailor and Wars with you, see how much you three can bring back while we pack up here." His protégé smiled, cheeks pink, and grabbed his two reluctant helpers to who knows where. Time watched them go with the fond look still in his eyes, only looking back at Legend's soft snort.

He sent a questioning glance, but the vet just shook his head, a knowing smirk on his face. Time gave an exaggerated eye roll and stood, popping his back before heading towards Sky. Better to give him a chance to wake peacefully before the others came back with food.

Above all else, Time was grateful for the peace mornings brought. Sure, there was the odd monster attack, or a prank set off too early, but more often than not morning was a time of relaxation for the heroes. Though his opinions on the goddess were...complicated, he thanked her for this small mercy on his boys. He could only pray that mornings would always be this peaceful.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in a while, so I hope I'm not too rusty! I love the age regression cliché in fanfiction and with the little Wild fics I've been reading this was bound to happen. I decided to put my own spin on things, making Wild a wee bab from the start. Fair warning, he will be pretty ooc in this. Not only because he's a kid, but because I am projecting heavily. Updates are going to be pretty sporadic, and this fic isn't beta read so expect a mistake here and there.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy!


End file.
